


The Light Of Hope (Book: 1)

by FeatherMcKinlay21



Series: The Light Of Hope [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherMcKinlay21/pseuds/FeatherMcKinlay21
Summary: The dark times have come, bringing fear, chaos and war. There is a prophecy that speaks of a girl, who has been chosen to be a symbol of hope: The Chosen One. The truth has been hidden from her to protect her until it is time for her to know the truth. Will she learn to accept her role? She will have to make a choice: to stand up and fight for what she believes is right.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Everyone!  
> This is my First Fanfic that I have been really excited to share with everyone.  
> I have wanted to create a story with using my favourite characters and adding them all together in the same story. I have decided to create a story of my own. I decided to do something different that no one has seen before but still adding in favourite scenes from different movies from the MCU and Star Wars.  
> I don't own any of the MCU Characters or Star Wars Characters but I do own the OC Characters.  
> I have good friend who has helping me with editing and helping me put this story together :) her Fanfic Account is:  
> MarvelKate925  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the Prologue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the Journey Starts !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Prologue and Chapter# 1 , I hope you enjoy !

  **The Prologue/Chapter#1**

**So Much Has Happened**

 It had been a few months since Secretary Ross put the Sokovia Accords into place. Just about everyone had a different opinion about it. Canada didn't take part in signing the Accords considering that they didn't think that it was necessary to do so. Some people agreed with Ross and others didn't, but it was clear that the majority felt that it was kind of ridiculous that the Avengers were being treated with so much hostility. All the Avengers wanted to do was protect people but people didn't like the destruction that was left behind, even though it was a small price to pay for America's peaceful freedom. Now everyone knows that The Sokovia Accords were the reason for pulling apart the Avengers. Captain America hated the idea of the Accords and Tony Stark had other plans with agreeing, only to find a way to bend the rules in his favor to earn the trust of the Military.

After the Civil War in Berlin's Airport, Tony became a mentor to a new young hero known as Spider-Man, who a lot of people had seemed to have taken an interest in over YouTube, Instagram and other Social Media accounts around the world. Spider-Man is his hometown; Queens, hero, and the people in his town call him, "Queens New York's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man". Spider-Man is a young friendly hero who always gets the job done and he wants to become an Avenger alongside his fellow super heroes.

Little did anyone know about what was going on in the other parts of the universe...

There was a dark force rising from way back when the Empire was alive and had been wiped out in The Battle of Endor from the Rebel Alliance by the legendary hero Luke Skywalker. The rising of this New Military was built on what was left of the Empire by Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren and General Hux, and together they created their own military force known as The First Order. Their goal was to wipe out the Resistance and the New Republic. Hidden deep in the shadows were the Sith, the Knights of Darkness. Kylo Ren was told by Snoke to build a dark army of the Sith. Kylo called them The Knights of Ren. Snoke was one of them; a Sith lord, and so naturally, he was the one pulling on the strings behind Kylo Ren, like an evil puppet master. The Queen Of the Sith, cousin to Helena, Thor's Sister, her name was Ethel. Her own daughter turned against her to follow in the footsteps of the heroes of the light side, because she was adopted by A family who had sworn to protect the new heir of The Chosen One until the time came for the heir to become the Chosen One. Ethel had no idea who the Chosen One was but she wants the Chosen One dead and she vowed to do it herself if she were to ever come face to face with her.

At another end of the Universe was another dark force rising by this time. The First Order had already declared War against Resistance. But this second dark force was run by a purple Superhuman from the Planet Titan. The Titan wanted six elemental Crystals called the Infinity Stones which brought balance to the universe, but in the wrong hands they would have the power to destroy anything and everything. The Titan wanted to bring peace by destroying half the universe because he felt that the universe was imbalanced.

Both dark forces crossed paths and agreed to team up and work together. They were going to destroy the Resistance and find the Infinity Stones. The Titan learned about his enemy Stark and the Avengers. He learned about the boy that Tony Stark chosen to mentor. But Thanos was no fool. He couldn't help but wonder, was the boy more than just an intern? Was Tony more than just his mentor, or was the boy, a son to the hero in iron? A little too quickly, the Titan made the decision to go after the most important thing to Stark... That Boy!

That was when the time had come for the Heir of The Chosen One to rise up out of the shadows to become The Light of Hope...

* * *

The sun shined through the truck window, the warmth of the sun landed on the girl who had her head rested agents against the window. She watched the trees and the building go by. She was with her brother and sister in law on her way to visit her grandma at the cottage for the week while her Dad was in Arizona and her Mom was in New York with her friends visiting a friend who lives in Queens. The girl had long brown hair that was done up in a braid that rested against her shoulder. She had light skin that tanned in the summer, and stunning hazel eyes. She was wearing dark jean shorts and a white tank top with a necklace that had a silver chain and thin silver wire around the crystal. The crystal was a stunning purple and blue color, giving it the name Heliotrope.The stone however, was not any ordinary stone. It was called a Kyber Crystal and it was mixed with a seventh Infinity Stone. It was a member of the Six Stones that had all been hidden. If the stone were to ever fall into the wrong hands it could lead to total Chaos. The necklace was found in the heart of a Mayan Temple in Belize. The girl was a young adult in her early 20s. She was 21 and would turn 22 in the new year and her name was Heather McKinley. Heather was not your ordinary girl. There was a whole part of her life that had been kept a secret until it was time for her to know that truth. She was a Canadian with a Scottish and Irish background and she was the middle child in her family. She had a big brother and a younger sister and had a sister in law. Heather had grown up in a Christian family and was eight when she chose to believe in God but she was around 13 when she chose to be baptized. Camp was the place where it all happened, and it was where she met some of her closest friends from church and from camp. Heather also loved being up North at the cottage away from the city. To her, the cottage was a place for freedom. She also loved traveling and going to new places. Heather was also a big fan of movies like Harry Potter, The Lord Of the Rings, The Hunger games and of course Marvel and Star Wars Movies.

Everyone loved the Avengers and they were happy to be around these special heroes. Heather was one of those people who loved the Avengers and she was also really fond of the new hero named Spider-Man. Heather was a young girl who was learning about the Jedi and the Sith and the Battle Of Endor with the Rebel Alliance and the Empire. Everyone knew their story but most people thought that they were just stories. No one knew about the events of the the First Order's rise or the New Republic or the Resistance. Everyone knew about the Avengers though. Heather's sister was given a summer internship with the Resistance's Medical Force which was extra stuff for school that she wanted to do. Heather had no idea how they were even connected with the Resistance in the first place.

 

 

Heather was never a big fan of school because she struggled through it unlike her sister who had almost all A's in her class. Heather was just happy to be done with school, especially High School. She knew what it was like to be bullied and to lose all confidence in herself. Heather chose to be strong and to get back on her feet. She stopped caring about what other people thought of her even though words still hurt. Through High School Heather hid her emotions and pretended that everything was ok when it was not. She became good at hiding her emotions and she always had a smile on her face. She always choose chose to find the best in people even if they hurt her. She was also good at listening to others. Heather had always been a big fan of the Arts: Photography, Drama and Writing. When it came to sports it would be serving for Volleyball and she loved Archery. Archery was always the one sport that she could say that she was better at than her family at.

Heather was forced into a serious situation that had done a lot of damage to her because in a certain point of view she witnessed this young High School kid get brutally tortured. The leader of the Name Kylo Ren tried to kill the boy. The boy was rescued by his cell buddy from the Resistance and a Storm Trooper who took an interest in him because he felt really bad for the young boy. Heather was the type of person that cares a lot about others. She hated the dreams, and she wished that she didn't have to watch it because she couldn't do anything to help the boy. She felt so bad for him.

Three Fridays ago, also the day of the rescue, Heather spoke to Tony Stark over the phone, and it was the first time she had ever contacted Tony in any way, and she also met her Mom's good friend from Queen's New York. Heather's Mom's friend's name was May Parker. Heather heard a lot about her for the past three years. May had a small family which consisted of her and Ben Parker and her nephew. Heather's mom and her friends met May and Ben in a restaurant in Time Square. They got along really well. Heather, for some crazy reason, never learned that boy's name, but she heard a lot about them and the Boy. Ben was his uncle by blood and his Aunt was related by marrying Ben. May and Ben's nephew was left at his Aunt and Uncle's place by his parents when he was 4 years old. Sadly they never came back because they had died in a plane crash. So Ben and May took Peter in.

Ben Parker was murdered by a robber with a gun, when their nephew was 14. May 's nephew blamed himself because his Uncle went looking for him and another reason that no one knows about. Apparently he refused to talk about it. Heather remembered that night because her mom asked her to reach out to May's nephew. Heather didn't really want to at first because she didn't want him to be mad at her for getting into something that was none of her business and she had no right say anything. However her mom insisted so she wrote two different versions of the same message. The first one she blamed on her mom and the second one was her own opinion. May's nephew surprised her by being thankful and not being mad at her but got a good laugh out of the first one.

They both wanted to meet each other after hearing a lot about each other because Heather's Mom and Aunt May were friends. They were ready to meet each other and their parents were friends so why not?...

Heather was always that kid that cared about others and she always tried to find the best in people. Heather was not afraid to stand up for what she believed was right either. The one verse in the Bible that she loved is :

Philippians 4:13 - _"I can do all things through Christ who gives me Strength"_

Heather looked out her window just thinking about everything that was floating around in her mind:

**The Dream**

_There was young boy in some type of cell who was really young with light skin and short brown curly hair that was sweaty and dirty from the exhaustion of being beaten and tortured mercilessly. The boy wore a red ripped up shirt and jeans. He was covered in bruises and wounds from being brutally tortured and experimented on because he was not like everyone else and the First Order found him interesting because he could heal fast. The boy had been through so much and it was very clear that he was a young school boy, because he looked kind of adorable._

_The boy stayed curled up by the far corner away from the door so he wouldn't get the door slammed into his back. The boy was tired but was scared to sleep, yet you could see in his big puppy dog eyes that things were starting to take a toll on him._

_The door slammed open and Kylo Ren stormed into the room. He stomped over to the boy and grabbed him and forced him to his feet as he then dragged him into the interrogation room._

_"You pathetic Fool! Did you really think that you would get away with this?!" Shouted Kylo who sent the boy flying into the desk that shattered under the poor boy. You could see how much the pain hurt the boy as he stayed on his knees and let out a long grunt._

_Kylo Ren started straggling strangling him with his Force choke as he continued yelling at the winded boy._

_"You will pay for what you have done!" Shouted Kylo_

_Kylo let the boy go as the kid was gasping on the floor like a fish out of water and tears rolled down the kids face. Kylo then choose to have his fun by torturing the boy so he could put him threw through more pain. The poor boy begged him to stop which only made things worse. But as the boy tried to stay strong he realized that he had finally had enough, and he couldn't stop himself from crying._

_"This is where you die: in the hands of the First Order, under Thanos' s command," Said Kylo._

_Kylo Ren pulled out a knife and went after the boy who struggled to get away from him. The boy was able to block the first try but Kylo was one step ahead and the boy cried out in pain..._

No matter how hard she tried to forget, her mind would go right back to what she saw, the poor boy who had been tortured. She was just happy that the boy was free. Deep down she had a big idea of who the boy was because everything added together. She never understood how dreams worked, was it real or was it a part of her, a part that had been hidden from her? Heather's brother brought Heather out of her thoughts.

"Weber's for Lunch?" asked Charlie, Heathers brother.

Heather looked turned away from the window and looked at him. Heather smiled and spoke up.

"Yeah, sure I haven't been to Weber's all summer!"

Charlie always called Heather by her nickname, Heather-Bell. Heather had always been used to that name from hearing it from her brother. Melissa was the name of Heather's sister in-law.

"We got three yeses so Weber's for lunch," said Charlie

Heather smiled and looked out the window, she looked at Harvey who was Melissa's dog which was a Golden-doodle. Heather loved Harvey but her Mom's Dog found him way to crazy as so he was staying with her other Grandma and Aunt. Heather always called her grandma's by their Last names.

" Are you going to sign up for Archery for Field Day?" asked Charlie

"I think so. I know that Grandma wants me to but I don't know because I have never been a big fan of competing," replied Heather.

"You do need to find someone to sponsor you to do it though and the hardest part is that it can't be family," said Charlie

" Seriously? Then what's the point of even signing up," asked Heather

"The prize is a lot better," replied Melissa, "Have you met Tony Stark?"

" Not in Person but over the phone I did. It was the same day that I met Mom's friend May Parker," replied Heather" Mom told him that I knew about the First Order, why?."

"Just curious. Maybe he could sponsor you." Melissa sighed.

"Speaking of crazy people, I am surprised that Jenny has agreed to do the Internship for Two Months before school starts in September. She saw first hand firsthand what the First Order does to the Resistance. She saved May's nephew's life that night he was rescued from the hands of the First Order," said Charlie

"May told us in a group chat that he had been tortured," said Heather as she started to put 1 and 2 together.

"Yeah Jenny messaged us about this kid who was really kind. I only wrote to him once but he was really nice," said Heather

Heather hated the First Order for what they had done to innocent people and all the Resistance wanted was freedom. Of course they are going to fight back if they are under attack every day though. No one deserved to be tortured for no reason, like what the poor boy went threw through. The boy was 15 years old. He was just a boy. Heather had sent May's nephew a Message over Facebook Messenger to see if he was doing ok because she heard about what happened. Heather decided to ask Charlie about the question that she wanted to ask since she started realizing that she could do things that other people couldn't do. She wanted to know why she was "special" .

" Charlie can you just tell me the truth? I know that you know the secret that Mom and Dad have kept from me." Asked Heather.

"How do you know there is a secret?" replied Charlie with another question as he tried to act like he had no idea what she was talking about, but he failed.

" I tried to talk to Mom and Dad about it and they won't tell me they keep saying that when I'm old enough they will tell me. I am 21. I am going to be 22 next year I want to know who I really am," said Heather.

"I will send Mom and Dad the message that you want to know because who ever whoever you confronted in Belize was a step ahead. They will give Uncle Paul the go ahead and he wanted to be the one to tell you," said Charlie

" Thank you," said Heather

The conversation died as Heather looked out the window waiting to see the Orange Bridge that told her that the cottage and Weber's was close.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!   
> Please the me know what you think about the Chapter! If you want feel free to leave a Like/Kudos, Comment and feel three to give me a message with ideas you are interested in seeing for other chapters :)
> 
> Coming Up Next is Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy Chapter#2!

Heather noticed the ORANGE BRIDGE then screamed "WEBER'S AHEAD!" Heather was ecstatic as she noticed that there was now a Starbucks beside Webers and Heather assumed that it was new. That just proved that Heather hadn't been there in a long time. Charlie drove into the driveway where the Starbucks parking lot connected to the Webers. Heather noticed a big school bus that was parked in the Starbucks area. On the side of the bus it says "MIDTOWN HIGH".

Charlie found a place to park near the grass as Heather got out of the truck to stretch her legs. Heather pulled out her little bag from her nap-sack and grabbed her phone and put it in her little bag. The three of them started walking to the Webers side. Weber's was a really good burger place on the highway that had a train station theme going on. They were known for their amazing burgers.

"I am going to go to the washroom, I will meet you in the back of the line," Heather told Charlie and Melissa where she was going.

"Ok! Don't get lost and message us if you are busy doing something," replied Melissa.

"Haha HA very funny! Don't worry I won't get lost," Said Heather who smirked. "And I will text you if I get held up"

Heather made her way to the washroom only to get caught in a group of High School kids who were in the way. She tried to squeeze past a kid with a purple colored shirt. She got through only to get caught again by a bigger kid wearing a Fly T- Shirt who was talking to his best friends and two other girls. One girl had ginger hair done in a braid. She tried to get the kid's attention.

"Excuse me!?" Said Heather awkwardly.

The smaller boy noticed her trying to get his friends attention. Heather noticed the smaller boy who had noticed that she wanted to get by them. The boy got his friends attention. The bigger kid looked at her and spoke up

"Oh I am so sorry I am in your way!" The kid in the Fly T- Shirt apologized.

"It's ok don't worry about it," Replied Heather with a smile.

Heather looked at the smaller boy who watched them.

"Thank you for the help," Heather said to the boy.

"No problem," Replied The boy who smiled at her.

Heather smiles at the smaller boy who she found really familiar for some reason. She made her way to the washroom. That's when it all clicked "Oh my gosh! No wonder the boy is so familiar because he looks like the boy from the dream who had been tortured... could he be that boy?" Heather thought to herself. Heather went to the washroom do what she needed to do..... She left the washroom and nearly crashed right into a group of other High School Kids. The one girl was older than the other.

"I am so sorry!" Said Heather kindly.

"Oh no worries Hun," Said The Older Girl.

The girls were pretty. The one girl had blond hair and the other girl had dark brown hair. The other girl had the same colour hair as the first blond hair girl but it was fluffy and her friend's hair was a redie-brown colour.

The older girl seemed really nice.

"Where are you two from ?" Asked Heather

"We're from Queens New York. We're here with the rest of the Decathlon Team and History lovers. We wanted to see some of the special places in Canada," Replied The OlderGirl "What about you?"

"Oh I'm from Ontario, Canada. So you two are American," said Heather.

"Yeah we are American. Is it true that all Canadian say Ae or sorry too much?" Said The Blond Haired Girl.

Heather smiled at her and spoke up

"Ha, it depends on the person. I haven't said Ae but I do say sorry too much," Replied Heather with a smile.

"True! I am Betty by the way," Said The Blond Hair Girl

"And I'm Liz Allan," Said The Dark brown Hair Girl.

"Leah and Katie," said the Redie Down hair girl said for her and her friend.

"It's nice to meet you girls, my name is Heather McKinley," Said Heather

"You too I hope to see you around hopefully," said Liz who smiled.

Heather smiled at them and gave the two girls a wave before walking down the boardwalk to find Charlie and Melissa. Heather wasn't paying much attention when she had skipped down the steps.. She nearly crashed right into Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you!" Said Heather who was really embarrassed.

"Oh no worries sweetie," Said Pepper.

Heather smiled at Pepper who gave her a smile as well. Happy spoke up.

"Nice save Kid," Happy said with a slight smile.

Heather wasn't expecting the compliment but she smiled back. Pepper wore black leggings and a white Tank-Top. She had strawberry blond hair done in a Ponytail. Heather was about ready to leave but Pepper stopped her.

"Who are you? I think I have seen you before in a picture or something like that," asked Pepper.

Heather looked back at Pepper and Happy who were both looking at her. Heather turned back to them.

"My Name is Heather Mckinley, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potts and Happy or Mr. Hogan," replied Heather

Heather held out her hand to shake their hands. Pepper happily accepted her hand shake. Happy shook her hand in a more formal guard why.

"Your Carolyn's Daughter?" Asked Pepper.

"I am. Wait how do you know my mom?" Asked Heather kindly.

"I met your mom at a nice lunch the other day with May Parker and Your Mom's Friends. I had a really good time and I heard a lot about you from your Mom and Tony. So you are the girl that Tony has taken an interest in. May is Tony's Intern's Aunt . Well I'm sure you already know that because of Tony himself," explained Pepper.

"Why is he interested in me?" Asked Heather.

"You were able to help Tony learn about the Military Force that Kidnapped his intern. You told him to trust the Resistance. A member of the Resistance brought back his Intern and Tony didn't strike that ship down because of what you had told him. You helped in a way and he his very thankful for it. In fact both Tony and his Intern are, your sister played a part as well if I'm not mistaken," replied Pepper.

"I was happy to help, how did you enjoy the lunch?" Asked Heather.

"I really enjoyed it! They are a great group of ladies," Said Pepper with a smile.

"Oh that's good to hear, my mom sent me a group picture of all of you ladies at lunch. Tony Stark aka Iron Man is one of my favorite heroes. It's a great pleasure to meet you three," Said Heather

"Aww thank you. That's very sweet of you,can I see the picture?" Asked Pepper kindly.

"No problem,Yeah sure I can show you," Said Heather with a smile.

Heather pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Melissa and Charlie:

 **Heather to Melissa🌹and Charlie** 🏒:

_Hey don't worry I didn't get lost :p I ran into Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. I am just having a conversation with them and Pepper knows Mom! I will come back after!_

Heather went to her Mom's Message and found the group picture and showed it to Pepper who smiled at the picture. Pepper took the phone from Heather and went to send the picture to herself. Pepper smiled and looked at Heather.

"You are absolutely welcome to keep my number so you can keep in touch with me ," Said Pepper

Pepper added her number to Heather's contacts.

"Do you know May's Nephew?" Asked Pepper.

"We haven't met in person but we heard about each other. So far I have talked to him twice with small messages, but we haven't had a long conversation yet. I only spoke to him twice but very small message. The last message that I wrote but I think it was that week that he was recovering from what happened," replied Heather who shrugged.

"He did tell me that he was thankful for the message that you sent him when he was still at the tower. What did he say?" Asked Happy

Heather opened the Instagram message from May's Nephew. She decided to read over what she wrote because she forgot:

**featherbell_021**

**3 weeks ago:**

Hey 👋 how are you? I heard about what happened and I am sorry that happened to you. Your Aunt told me what happened two days ago when I meet you Aunt. She is really nice. What have you been up?I hope you get better soon!

**peterbparker2014**

**3 weeks ago :**

Hey 👋 I have been sore and tired but I am alright thank for asking! Yeah my Aunt told me everything. I am staying at the tower in the Medical Bay until they let me go home, I been a bit bored in bed. My friend came to visit but it was weird until he told me that he was scared...We have a class trip next week I kind of want to go but we'll see how I feel at the end of the week🙂 What about you? Before I get some more sleep

**featherbell_021**

**3 weeks ago :**

That's good to hear that your doing alright! My Dad always says that sleep is the best when it comes to recovering from anything even if it is boring.🙂 It's understandable though your friend watched you get kidnapped and he couldn't do anything to help you and on top of that he was scared. You have a trip next week you were rescued Friday/Saturday??!!?? Isn't that kind of to early? Have a good sleep!

**peterbparker2014**

**3 weeks ago:**

That's true I never thought of from my friends eyes....Haha yeah I know it's crazy I just want to keep myself busy I don't want to think about it. Thank You 😊

**featherbell_021**

**3 weeks ago:**

Yeah you think jks 😝 then again I think it's normal to not want to remember what you went threw. No Problem 🙂

Heather looked at Pepper and Happy after she read the little conversation. Heather put her phone back into her little bag and looked back at Happy and Pepper and smiled. Pepper spoke up and Heather didn't expect the conversation to come up but it did.

"How are you?" Asked Pepper as she seemed a little concerned.

"I am good." Heather looked a little uncomfortable "Not trying to be rude but where are you going with this?" Asked Heather.

"Tony told me about what you told him." Said Pepper looked at Heather.

"I had no control over the dream, I was forced to watch this Fifteen year old boy who had been brutally tortured by the First Order... I felt so bad for him. I wish I didn't have to see it. I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to help him. I didn't know if it was even real. Then I saw the boy not long ago, and he is here of all places," spoke Heather

"There was nothing you could of done Heather. It will go away but it will take time, maybe meeting him would be the best," Said Pepper

"The boy you saw is May's Nephew, His Decathlon Team is here. From everything I have heard about dreams from Tony and Vision you don't just get random dreams about random people. You have to have been in contact with them somehow. You have that connection with May's Nephew without even meeting him in person," Said Happy.

"It makes a lot of sense even deep down I had that feeling while talking to Mr. Stark," said Heather

"The boy has changed a little bit. he is more, I want to keep things to myself and I don't want to tell anyone, nowadays." Said Happy in frustration and Pepper turned to him.

"Happy it's normal. He has been violated and victimized and it's going to take time for him to reopen himself back up to everyone. He has been through a lot in the two mouths he has been with the First Order." Said Pepper.

"How do you think he is?" Asked Heather.

"Well if I am completely honest, I think he is putting on an act. Yes, he is loving the trip but he is doing it as a distraction from what happened to him. I've seen Tony do it so it a million times. He has been told things that are not true and he is confused. Tony has noticed it but every time Tony brings it up, he doesn't want to tell Tony. He just wants to talk about something else. Heather you have reached out to him and he is clearly happy that you did. I think you two have an unexpected bond. I think you two need each other to help each other through this," replied Pepper.

Heather noticed the two boys. The bigger kid wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. She caught the boy's eye again and he gave her a smile. Heather smiled back and noticed Pepper who whispered something to Happy. Heather decided to change the topic.

"So What brings you two to Ontario Canada?" Asked Heather.

"A much needed holiday after everything that has happened. I have never seen Tony so stressed in two months like he was. I promised him that we would do something when that whole situation was done and over. Tony has already gone to the Cottage for some alone time," answered Pepper.

" I think you three will enjoy it," Said Heather.

"I hope so I will keep your word for it," Said Pepper with a smile.

Heather noticed the smaller boy who ran over to Liz to talk to her about something while his friend kept a spot in line.

"Well I should let you go line up with your brother and Sister in-Law," Said Pepper.

"It was really nice to meet you both," replied Heather with a smile.

"You too Heather. Like I said before if you need someone to talk to you can always text me anytime you want. Send me your mom's number when you get the chance," Said Pepper.

Heather pulled out her phone to give Pepper her Mom's number so they could keep in touch as well. Heather smiled and looked back at Pepper. Pepper looked at Heather and decided to speak.

"If you get a text from a Private Number  it's Tony Stark. He wants to thank you personally. Here come here I want a hug,"

"Yeah of course I really enjoyed are conversation, I will keep you updated," Said Heather

Heather smiled at Pepper. Pepper pulled Heather into a hug. Heather accepted the hug and then she shook hands with Happy. Happy turned to Heather.

"Just one old are you?" asked Happy.

"I am twenty-one, and I'm going to be twenty two next year 2017," replied Heather with a smile. "I gotta go though."

Heather waved at Happy and Pepper before running off to go join Charlie and Melissa in the very long line.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!  
> Please the me know what you think about the Chapter! If you want feel free to leave a Like/Kudos, Comment and feel three to give me a message with ideas you are interested in seeing for other chapters :)
> 
> Up Next Chapter# 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:   
> Hello Everyone I Hope you enjoy Chapter# 3

**Chapter# 3**

Heather waved at Melissa and Charlie who looked at her. They waved back at her, Melissa decided to go on with her joke.

"Well it's nice of you to join us after being a social butterfly," said Melissa who smiled.

Heather smirked at her sister In-Law and she decided to tell them who she talked to on the way back from the bathroom.

"I ran into two girls from this High School in America and I also ran into Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan," said Heather with a smile on her face.

"Really! you meet Pepper Potts! Can we go say Hello?" asked Melissa

"Yeah! don't see why not, hopefully we can catch them before they leave. I do have her number so I can text her," replied Heather

Heather pulled out her phone to send her Mom a message to her mom telling her that she ran into Pepper and told Pepper, her Mom's number because Pepper wanted to keep in touch. Heather noticed the smaller boy who she had noticed a few times. She listened to Charlie who ordered Lunch.

"Heather what would you like for Lunch?"asked Charlie.

"Oh can I get a Hamburger with just Ketchup and Fries and a Milkshake, Please," replied Heather with a smile.

Heather overheard the smaller boy behind her sneeze as his friend behind Melissa and Charlie laughed at the boy. Heather turned around and looked at the two boys.

"Bless you," said Heather.

The boy once again sneezed again and looked shyly at Heather and smiled.

"Bless you again,"said Heather with a smile.

"Thanks again," replied The smaller boy.

The boy with the Fly T-Shirt smirked and giggled. The smaller boy smacked his friend and rubbed his ribs. Heather noticed this and in true concern she decided to comment on it.

"Are you ok?"asked Heather.

"Well it hurts right now, but I'll be ok, thanks for asking, though." replied The smaller Boy.

"No problem, what happened?" Heather said to the boy.

"I just got hurt but I will be ok," Replied the boy.

"Oh no hope you get better soon," Said Heather Kindly

"Thanks," Replied the boy.

Heather yawned and turned around and then overheard the boy's conversation:

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! It hurts you know," said The Smaller Boy.

"I know but it was funny. This place is so COOL though. I have never seen a burger place that's train station themed!" Said The Fly shirt kid.

"Haha yeah it is pretty cool. I'm happy that I agreed to do this trip even though it's definitely too early but it was so worth it. We only got a week left so I think I'll make it," said The Smaller Boy.

"I really don't know how you do it Peter, after everything you have been through. I mean, you could have died and I would have lost my best friend. Why can't you just talk to me about it? You know, maybe I can help you. Please Peter." Begged the Fly Shirt kid.

"Ned honestly I'm fine. I'm alive aren't I? Everyday I am getting better. I really don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry. So please just leave me alone.,"said The Smaller boy.

Heather stopped listening to the boys conversation and looked at Harvey who seemed to be really interested in the two boys behind them. Harvey started to sniff the two boys. Heather heard:

"Hi there you seem really friendly"

Heather noticed Charlie who turned around to the two boys and spoke up:

" You two are welcome to pet him if you want. He loves the attention."

"Really! Thank you," said The smaller boy.

Heather watched as the two boys gave Harvey a lot of attention. Heather also listened to the two boys asking Charlie and Melissa a lot of questions about Harvey, like: What's his name? What kind of Dog is he? How old is he?

Heather looked around the place to see how big the line was for Webers and Heather noticed a group of three. There was a girl in her late 20s. There was another man also in his late 20s and the other man who looked really familiar for some reason. "Is that Aldrich Killian? The crazy science guy who rebuilt a terrorist group called The Six Rings and captured and tortured Pepper to get to Tony stark? I thought he was dead?" thought Heather.

Heather also overheard their conversation. Heather was also really bad when came to over hearing conversations but she did it anyways. What Heather heard was:

"I Can't believe Stark! He allows a kid as a Intern but doesn't allow me to work for him. Stark is a fool. The Avengers are no more because he can't let go of his ego. He has not seen the end of it. I will make him pay for everything that he did to me. Mark my words," spoke Killian.

"There are many ways you can get revenge on Stark. It's clear that he has taken that boy under his wing. Go after the boy," said The Soldier Guy.

"That is not a bad idea but we have to figure out who this kid is first," said Killian.

Heather brought her mind away from the conversation. "Why can't everyone just leave May's poor Nephew alone! He has been through. Crap this can't be good!" thought Heather. Heather pulled out her phone to take a secret photo of them and went to find Pepper Potts in her list of people. She wrote a message: 

**Heather🌸 to Pepper.P🌼:**

(Picture of Killian and the soldier guy and The girl)

_ummmm Pepper we have a really big problem! Killian is back 😱_

 Heather put her phone back in her little bag and looked back at the two boys, Harvey and Charlie and Melissa. The smaller boy bent down and ruffled Harvey's ears. Heather smiled and decided to say something to the boy. Harvey seemed to really like the boy but he seemed to know that something was up.

"Harvey seems to really like you. He runs past me all the time and runs right to my dad," said Heather kindly.

The Smaller Boy looked up at her and smiled while trying to avoid Harvey who was trying to like his face. The boy spoke up

"He so cute!" The boy sighed.

"Says the one with the biggest puppy dog eyes!" said The Fly Shirt kid.

Melissa and Charlie laughed at the kid's comment on his Best Friend. Heather smirked just as she noticed the boys puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up NED!" said The Smaller boy who got really embarrassed.

Heather looked at the smaller boy and smiled. The kid was petty cute for a High School boy. He was light skinned and he had big brown eyes. He had brown fluffy curly hair. He was a small boy but he seemed way to small like he hadn't been eating enough but the boy was still so cute. Heather noticed the fading bruises just under his eye. The boy was so kind and so sweet. He was shy but not too shy, Heather's guess was he was shy at first until he starts talking to you. Heather couldn't get over that Killion was alive and now his Mission was to kidnap May's Nephew. That poor kid already had been brutally tortured, he couldn't go through that again.

The kid with the Fly shirt, he was tanned with dark hair and brown eyes. He was a bigger kid but he was really funny and also seemed really kind. He seemed to care a lot about his best friend from the sound of their conversation. Harvey started to sniff the smaller boy's wrists and went to sniff him from head to toe. Harvey brushed his nose against the boys shirt and tried to roll up boys shirt. Heather noticed that the smaller boy seemed uncomfortable. She decided to help the boy out. She spoke up.

"Ok Harvey lets give are new friend some space to get to his feet from a cuddle attack," said Heather worriedly.

Heather held out her hand toward the Smaller boy who accepted her help. Heather pulled the boy to his feet. Heather noticed the wrap around the boy's ribs and the bruises and the big bandage on his left side. "OMGSH the boy is May's Nephew, Happy was right!" thought Heather.

Heather lightly flattened out the boy's Shirt for him.

"Thank you,"said The Smaller boy.

"No Problem," said Heather kindly.

Heather noticed the Weber's Staff going around to everyone and asked for there money for there meal. Heather didn't realize how fast the line went. Heather noticed Pepper who was just about to go into the Webers building as she looked at her phone. Heather overheard the conversation going on behind her:

"You still need $5.00 more," said The Female Staff.

"I am sorry that's all I have," said The Smaller Boy.

Heather went into her bag and found $5.00 in a random pocket of her small bag. Heather gave the $5.00 to the boy. The boy looked to see where the arms with the $5.00 came from. He was surprised at how kind Heather was to him.

"No you didn't have to do that I would been fine with just the burger," said The Smaller Boy

"Hey it's fine keep it, well... use it I mean,"said Heather

The Smaller Boy smirked and spoke up.

"Thank you so much it means a lot,"

"No problem, I am happy to help,"said Heather kindly and

The Smaller Boy smiled at her as Heather smiled back at him. Heather knew the boy had been through so much. She wanted so badly to ask him if he was May's Nephew.

"Heather would you be able to find as a place to sit and could you bring Harvey with you?"asked Melissa.

"Yeah sure,"replied Heather kindly.

Heather took Harvey with her, she was just about to leave but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Heather turned around to see the smaller boy.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much again. I know you are sorry because you noticed, I really didn't want any questions," said the smaller boy.

"Oh no problem like I said before I was happy to help. I figured that out, believe me I understand more than you realize," said Heather.

The smaller boy looked at her and smiled but seemed really confused. Heather waved before going off to find a picnic table to sit at for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!   
> Please the me know what you think about the Chapter! If you want feel free to leave a Like/Kudos, Comment and feel three to give me a message with ideas you are interested in seeing for other chapters :)
> 
> Chapter# 4 up next !

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey Everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think like and leave a comment 🙂  
> Next Up will be Chapter#2


End file.
